Navidad en verano
by Akiko Koori
Summary: SLASH- Draco ha decidido hacer una visita especial a Harry, conmemorando la navidad, pero un lígero error de cálculo hace que las cosas no salgan tan bien. Feliz navidad a todos.


Navidad en Verano

Por Akiko

Un dulce fic para que todas descansen su mente de sangre y más sangre. Lo subí algo tarde, pero el deseo es el mismo. Muchas felicidades.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

No se había equivocado. Eso había sido un ruido. Uno particularmente fuerte y… extraño.

Vaya ironía. La casa estaba sola, por primera vez podía encender el televisor y disfrutar de una bella tranquilidad en compañía de… nadie, y de pronto escuchaba un ruido irregular en la sala.

Demonios.  
¿Qué podría estar originando ese ruido, precisamente en la sala?

Harry no había dejado nada fuera de su lugar, en todo caso nada que hiciera esos ruidos. Y no recordaba haber dejado la ventana abierta para que algún gato se metiera.  
El moreno suspiró. Lo que fuera tendría que investigar.

Si su tío se encontraba con algo fuera de lugar, Harry sería el culpable, así que habría que sacar lo que fuera que… estuviera provocando esa pequeña revuelta en la sala y volver a su tranquila televisión de la que apenas gozaba.

Con pasos suaves se acercó hasta el sitio para quedarse quieto, justo a mitad de la sala, viendo con algo de incredulidad lo que alcanzaba a verse en la chimenea. Más propiamente en el interior.

Las cenizas caían constantemente desde arriba como si algo raspase las paredes del interior de la chimenea constantemente.

Bueno, a lo mejor eran esas botas las que raspaban.

¿Pero qué hacían unas botas asomándose por la chimenea?

Harry se acercó, notando que algo se estaba esforzando por salir de la chimenea.  
Se asomó con la esperanza de ver con mayor claridad y solo logró recibir una generosa cantidad de hollín en la cara que le hizo apartarse de nuevo y comenzar a toser de manera ruidosa.

-¡Demonios! –maldijo quitándose los lentes para limpiarlos y se sacudió un poco de ceniza -¿Por qué debe haber algo atorado en la chimenea? –gruñó.

-¿Potter?  
Uh…  
Harry se acomodó de nuevo los lentes en un intento de ignorar el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda justo en esos momentos. Se asomó de nuevo, con más cuidado, para notar, esta vez, un traje rojo que recorría unas piernas hasta una gran panza, sin duda lo que se atoraba en la chimenea.

-¿Malfoy? -susurró. Imposible.

Un sonido de obvio esfuerzo se escuchó de nuevo. Harry tuvo que alejarse para evitar otro baño de hollín hasta que todo volvió a calmarse.

-La maldita casa debe estar protegida contra apariciones –dijo Malfoy finalmente -¿Piensas dejarme atrapado en la chimenea, Potter? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer a llenarme de ceniza.

-Obviamente no pensabas en eso antes de atascarte en mi chimenea –ironizó Harry -¿Y qué tienes que hacer precisamente en mi chimenea?

-¿Tengo que contestar a eso mientras continuo con los pies flotando? –siseó el rubio.  
Harry suspiró.

-¿Por qué habría de sacarte? –preguntó con toda calma.

-Eres demasiado curioso para no hacerlo y enterarte de la razón que me tiene aquí –dijo Draco.

Buen punto.

Harry se acomodó en el interior de la chimenea y miró cuidadosamente el panorama. Tras un rato de estudio, estiró las manos tocando ese cinturón negro que se le hizo familiar y comenzó a mover las manos.

-¿Qué haces? –demandó Draco.

-Te quito ese ridículo cinturón.

-¿Y esperas que me sienta tranquilo con eso?-gruñó el rubio.

-No –dijo Harry –Espero sacarte de mi chimenea con esto.

Un gruñido por parte del rubio le hizo sonreír y continuó con su tarea. Quitar ese cinturón resultaba absolutamente difícil tomando en cuenta que era lo que hacía fricción contra la pared del lugar.

Aunque Harry no recordaba que Draco tuviese la cintura tan amplia, mucho menos para atorarse en esa chimenea, donde él podía tener bastante espacio, al momento de limpiarla. Sin embargo comprendió el problema al comenzar a deslizar la ropa por las piernas.

-¿Por qué te has rellenado el traje? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido y terminó se retirar la mayoría del traje, lo que provocó que el cuerpo de Draco se desatorara y cayera sobre él -¿Por qué estás vestido de santa? –gimió por el dolor que le provocó el golpe de la caída.

Draco apretó los labios y se levantó para salir de la reducida chimenea, sacudiendo lo que quedaba de su traje.

En realidad no estaba completamente vestido de Santa. La barba se le había resbalado y el gorro lo había perdido en algún lado de la chimenea.

-Solo quería conmemorar la fecha.

-¿Fecha? –preguntó Harry hasta que asoció las cosas -¿En verano?

Draco lo miró largamente hasta fruncir el ceño. El porte de elegancia no había disminuido, aun estando sin esos pantalones rojos, sin embargo su rostro comenzaba a mostrar desconcierto.

-No hay adornos… -dijo entonces, mirando el lugar.

-Evidentemente –concedió Harry saliendo de la chimenea.

-No se escuchan villancicos…

-Aja –Harry se sacudió la ceniza –Estamos en verano.

-Pero Blaise dijo que…

-Oh… -Harry apretó los labios –Tu inseparable amigo Slitheryn te dijo que sería buena idea venir vestido de Santa en pleno verano, ¿no?

Draco se puso colorado.

-Y como no puedes vivir sin los consejos de tu _adorable_ amigo te lanzaste a mi chimenea y el hechizo de aparición fallo justo a la mitad del camino, así que te atoraste con tu brillante idea.

-No es una mala idea –se defendió Draco -¿Dónde están los adornos navideños. ¿Tu familia muggle no tiene dinero para comprar algo alusivo a la fecha?  
-No celebramos la navidad en verano –gruñó Harry -Blaise te engañó y logró hacerte ver como un completo imbécil.

Draco parpadeó como si estuviese preparando una secuencia de argumentos, quizá los mismos con los que Zabini le había convencido para que hiciera eso. Y aunque Harry agradecía el pequeño chiste que le había permitido ver al rubio en verano, no terminaba de estar contento al saber que todo eso había sido planeado por otro.

Por que ese había sido el problema desde el principio.

No bastaron las dificultades que atravesaron antes de atreverse a formalizar una relación, o antes de ella. Ahora tenían al buen amigo de Draco en todo lo que hacía.  
¿Es que Draco no podía hacer nada por sí mismo?

-Esto comienza a ser cansado –dijo Harry tocándose la sien –Ni Ron interviene tanto.  
-Es por que la comadreja estaría feliz si nos separáramos –gruñó Draco.  
-Si esto continua así no tendrá que esforzarse mucho –Harry suspiró y miró los amplios pantalones –Idiota.

Draco torció los labios de nuevo.

-¿Cómo iba a saber que tenías un hechizo de protección en tu casa?

-Te lo dije antes de que acabara el curso.

Draco frunció aun más el ceño.

-No pensé que fuera tan importante –borbotó.

-Si quiero salvar la vida debe serlo –Harry lo miró -¿Por qué no lo admites? No me has puesto atención en los últimos meses… Es normal que hallas olvidado esto.  
Draco volvió a ponerse colorado.

Harry suspiró y se levantó para colocarse frente a él.

Había tantas cosas que deseaba decirle, pero no encontró las palabras para expresarlas.  
-No fue idea de Blaise –dijo Draco finalmente y levantó la mirada –Él dijo que no era correcto, pero yo insistí.

-Eso no justifica que hallas descuidado lo nuestro –gruñó Harry.

-Es por culpa de la comadreja –Draco bajó la mirada –Me lo comentó por accidente, y me amenazó si te lo decía.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Me dijo que… jamás habías pasado una Navidad feliz con tus parientes… Me echó en cara que solo te manipulaba para pasar el invierno conmigo y te… impedía estar con ellos.

Harry apretó los labios.

-¿Eso provocó que no me pusieras atención?

-Es que… Yo estaba planeando una navidad especial, no conmigo, no en mi mansión… Con los tuyos, en _tu mundo_… Pero la comadreja no quiso venir, ahora veo la razón, así que nadie le avisó a Granger. –suspiró –Creo que equivoque la fecha, creí que los muggles celebraban la navidad en verano.

Harry parpadeó confundido.

El recuento de las palabras que habían sido pronunciadas por el rubio le hicieron soltar una carcajada, seguida de una secuencia de risas.

Y más risas.

Draco esperó a que el ataque terminara y bufó hasta sentir un abrazo en su cuello.  
-Tonto. Por eso debes tomar más en cuenta tus estudios.

-No tomo la clase –dijo Draco -, así que solo lo di por hecho.

-Solo por que Ron dijo que no pasaba una navidad feliz con mi familia y por que pasaba navidad en Hogwarst, ¿no?

-Cualquiera se confunde –se defendió Draco hasta que un beso calló sus labios.  
-Gracias… -susurró Harry y lo miró con picardía -¿Y cual es mi regalo?  
Draco miró sus pantalones.

-Ohhh –Harry sonrió de manera insinuante y lo abrazó.

-Feiz navidad, Harry.

25 diciembre 2004


End file.
